


Character reference sheet

by mrloveache



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrloveache/pseuds/mrloveache
Summary: In case anyone is confused about who is who, and how my ocs relate to each other.Hopefully this reference sheet can be useful!





	1. Chapter 1

**Character list:**

☂ Perianth  
☂ Chrysantheus  
☂ Beloved  
☂ Sanctuary  
☂ Deokhwa  
☂ Levi  
☂ Rowen  
☂ Mikazuki

* * *

**Character information:**

☂ Perianth

  * Name: Perianth Fleuret
  * Age: 22
  * Nickname: Peri
  * Birthday: July 26
  * Zodiac: Leo
  * Occupation: Detective (and dragon king’s shield)
  * Species: Unknown
  * Gender: Male
  * Appearance: Cotton-candy pink hair, milky blue eyes. Short but lithe with an athletic frame.
  * Personality: Generally quiet, but is quick to be provoked. Loud and humorous around the people he knows. Tsundere towards Beloved.
  * Likes: Beloved, beer, fried chicken, minimalism, rings.
  * Dislikes: Steak, bondage, dumb people, touching his things without permission, colors.
  * Hobbies: Sudoku puzzles, napping, shopping.
  * Special skills/talents: Dancing, high IQ.



☂ Chrysantheus

  * Name:Chrysantheus Fleuret
  * Age: 28
  * Nickname: Chrys, Xanthe 
  * Birthday: February 29
  * Zodiac: Pisces
  * Occupation: Dragon king's shield
  * Species: Unknown
  * Gender: Male
  * Appearance: Light brown hair and milky blue eyes. He wears an eyepatch over one eye.
  * Personality: Pleasant and warm. He's quite social, even if he doesn't enjoy it. Very protective of his younger brother, Peri.
  * Likes: His late wife, his daughter, anything with lemon in it, sparring, flowers.
  * Dislikes: The dragons, his father, sweet things, being interrupted.
  * Hobbies: Sparring, tending to his flower garden. 
  * Special skills/talents: Tarot cards



☂ Beloved

  * Name: Beloved Wen (Wen Tuo)
  * Age: 26
  * Nickname: Love, Ah-Tuo
  * Birthday: July 20
  * Zodiac: Cancer
  * Occupation: Pediatrician (and dragon king)
  * Species: Dragon god (or dragon priest)
  * Gender: Male
  * Appearance: Long black hair, golden eyes. Tall, slim, and statuesque 
  * Personality: Sensual and suave. The perfect gentlemen. Enjoys teasing Perianth.
  * Likes: Perianth, osmanthus cake, osmanthus wine, reading, shibari, ppp (papapa).
  * Dislikes: Spicy food, people touching him or Perianth, losing, being ignored. 
  * Hobbies: Reading, cooking, ppp with Perianth, playing the gǔzhēng.
  * Special skills/talents: Shibari, gǔzhēng.
  * Extra: He's a part-time model for big brands like Gucci, Chanel, Burberry.



☂ Sanctuary 

  * Name: Sanctuary Wen (Wen Ning)
  * Age: 26
  * Nickname: San, Ah-Ning
  * Birthday: July 20
  * Zodiac: Cancer
  * Occupation: Musician and composer (previous dragon king)
  * Species: Dragon god (or dragon priest)
  * Gender: Male
  * Appearance: Long black hair, golden eyes. Tall, with a delicate, willowy physique. Quite feminine.
  * Personality: Soft, gentle. He is wholesome and pure. A literal angel. He tries to see the best in people and is never out of love to give.
  * Likes: Violins, bird’s nest soup, antiques, fish, incense.
  * Dislikes: Injustice, inequality, broken violin strings, poultry.
  * Hobbies: Composing music, tinkering with antiques, playing the dízi.
  * Special skills/talents: Dízi, being kind to everyone.



☂ Deokhwa 

  * Name: Deokhwa
  * Age: who knows (physically looks to be in his late 20s/early 30s)
  * Nickname: Duck
  * Birthday: January 22
  * Zodiac: Aquarius
  * Occupation: Dance instructor and acrobat
  * Species: A god
  * Gender: Male
  * Appearance: Long white hair that’s tied into a ponytail, light pink crystal eyes. Slender, graceful and feminine.
  * Personality: Laidback and chill 24/7. Even if the world was ending, he would be meditating.
  * Likes: Dancing, soju, beoseon, stray animals.
  * Dislikes: Being rushed.
  * Hobbies: Coming up with new choreography, going for walks.
  * Special skills/talents: Dancing, remaining calm in stressful situations.



☂ Levi

  * Name: Leviathan
  * Age: 22
  * Nickname: Levi, Penpen
  * Birthday: May 18
  * Zodiac: Taurus
  * Occupation: Police analyst and ethical hacker (on request)
  * Species: Gun spirit
  * Gender: Male
  * Appearance: Red hair, emerald green eyes.
  * Personality: Bright, silly, and always in a good mood. Very likable and charismatic.
  * Likes: Math, algorithms, hot Cheetos, penguins, glasses, metal music.
  * Dislikes: Illogical things, working late, not getting enough sleep.
  * Hobbies: Sleeping, collecting koupenchan merchandise, watching National Geographic.
  * Special skills/talents: Math genius, Eidetic memory.



☂ Rowen

  * Name: Miles Rowen
  * Age: 24
  * Nickname: Rowe, Doc
  * Birthday: January 6
  * Zodiac: Capricorn
  * Occupation: Forensic doctor
  * Species: Human
  * Gender: Male
  * Appearance: ~~still figuring it out~~
  * Personality: Stern, prim and proper. Takes his work (and life) very seriously and doesn’t understand jokes or sarcasm too well.
  * Likes: Cats, braiding hair, crosses and talismans, vegetables, Levi, anything Levi likes.
  * Dislikes: Corpses, meat of any sort, anything Levi dislikes.
  * Hobbies: Inspecting corpses, taking care of his cats Lemon and Luna, watching NatGeo with Levi.
  * Special skills/talents: Can cut open corpses without spilling a single drop of blood, usually knows the cause of death before thoroughly examining.



☂ Mikazuki

  * Name: Mikazuki Kenshi
  * Age: 18
  * Nickname: Kenny, Mikazuki, Mika
  * Birthday: October 12
  * Zodiac: Libra
  * Occupation: Bicycle courier
  * Species: Human
  * Gender: Male
  * Appearance: Blue-black hair, gray eyes. Tiny thing who looks malnourished, but is actually just smol.
  * Personality: Nervous and apologetic 24/7, but is sweet and caring. He’s working hard so his sister can keep going to school.
  * Likes: Curry, his job, oversized jackets, baseball caps, melon milk.
  * Dislikes: Late night deliveries, dark alleys, fish, noisy places.
  * Hobbies: Reading BL, playing Animal Crossing
  * Special skills/talents: He can cycle very fast, so he’s the best courier there is.
  * Extra: He operates an after-midnight shop which sells 18+ goods, like BL,GL, doujinshi, condoms, sex toys, bondage items. 




	2. Character relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick summary of how my ocs relate to one another.  
> (I'll update it whenever I make any changes).

• Perianth and Beloved are a couple (later engaged, later married).

• Perianth and Chrysantheus are brothers. Chrys is the older brother, Peri is the younger brother.

• Chrysantheus has a daughter named Florentina, whom he adores (so that makes Perianth an uncle). She rarely appears in the story, but she’s a cute little thing, who is very mischievous (prolly takes after her uncle).

• Peri and Chrys don’t have a good relationship with their father. Both of them hate him because he was too harsh towards them, never acting like a parent. Chrys’ hatred for his father, however, runs far deeper than Peri’s.

• Chrysantheus hates the dragons (Sanctuary and Beloved), since he lost everything because of them.

• Deokhwa is the one who raised Perianth after his mother passed away, which makes him like a father to Peri (since even his father was absent during his childhood).

• Deokhwa is the one who taught Perianth how to dance ever since he was 4.

• Sanctuary and Beloved are twins. They had a very close bond up until the age of 21, when Sanctuary was crowned the dragon heir. That’s when Beloved’s behavior became cruel towards his twin. Despite that, Sanctuary still loved him deeply.

• Sanctuary was deeply in love with Perianth, but Perianth didn’t return his feelings. 

• Perianth felt a strong desire to protect Sanctuary at all times. He never let his feelings grow past that. 

• Leviathan is essentially the spirit of Perianth’s gun. He was granted human form after the war ended and Sanctuary passed away. Perianth was the one who named Levi. 

• Leviathan, Perianth, and Rowen are the best of friends. They’re well known at the bureau as the revered trio, who can solve any case. 

• Mikazuki delivers condoms to Perianth and Beloved, and that’s how the three of them became good friends. 

• Leviathan and Rowen have the hots for each other, but Rowe is too shy to admit his feelings, so Levi is left wondering if he’s the only one who feels something. 

• Rowen was raised by his grandfather after his parents passed away. 

• Mikazuki lives with his grandmother and has a younger sister named Yui.

• Everyone respects Deokhwa, even though he’s very chill and doesn’t exactly command respect…


End file.
